The present disclosure generally relates to computing systems, and more particularly to controlling access to a private partition on a storage device.
Data security is an important topic. It may be difficult to hide data stored on a storage device because others may be able to view the data. Software solutions may pose risks due to hackers and other complications. For example, if a hacker knows that a particular storage device stores private data, the hacker may attempt to retrieve that private data. Additionally, a password that allows a user access to the private data may be comprised.